Silver City
Silver City is a Medium track in Speed Freaks and the first track in the Medium League of the game's Tournament mode. It is also where Tetsuo's Challenge takes place when you finish 1st in all races of the league. Description Take the ultimate rollercoaster ride...and leave it behind as you try and blast your way round this hi-adrenaline track. This one's quite tactical - you have to hit the speed boosts if you're going to get to the front. And you need to decide which route to take...high road or low road?* * = This description is given a grammatical correction. Layout The track starts out with a brief straight transitioning to an uphill right-hand corner into a straight tunnel section into a small left-hand turn. Afterwards, you go through a wide-area right-hand turn into a brief straight with a track boost bump into slow left-hander transitioning to an upwards banking right-hand turn. This all leads up to a tunnel section, which has two parallel sections you could jump between, but it also has two different entrances. The left-hand entrance is lower, while the right-hand entrance has a jump point with track boosts guaranteed to send you flying. The tunnel section, as a whole, also comprises a right-hand turn and a left-hander, too. The exit leads to a small left-hand turn transitioning to a downhill banked hairpin turn to the start/finish line. There is a hidden shortcut in this track. Just before the turn that leads to the last hairpin and on the left side is a darkly-textured bush. Drive through it to access a shortcut that bypasses the hairpin, shaving seconds off of your lap time. Tips *The track features multiple track boosts. Driving over consecutive track boosts using a heavyweight character such as Tempest or Buster & Wedgie can help you speed your way into the lead. Of course, since Cosworth is the fastest lightweight character, he could get the most out of the track boosts, and could even reach speed ratings of over 200 km/h! If you have the Gold Wheels mode activated, driving over the track boosts can yield even stronger speed boosts, whether as Cosworth or a heavyweight character. **That being said, controlling your speed while playing this track as Cosworth with the Gold Wheels mode activated is vital. If you take the right-hand entrance into the second tunnel section, you could really be sent flying with the track boosts. One wrong move and you're in trouble! If you want to play it safe, take the left-hand entrance. That, and playing as Brains or Tabatha, with their lower top speed, is also a good alternative when playing the track with Gold Wheels mode. *To clear the hairpin cleanly, do some braking as you turn, followed up by a powerskid. Time this right and you could even grab the Max Speed Boost that's also there. *The track has some wide areas ideal for dodging shockwaves. *The track's shortcut is important in the race against Tetsuo, as it allows you to stay ahead of him when you manage to overtake him. *The only place where speed boost tokens could be found is at the left-hand edge of the right-hand turn after the tunnel, where there are two ten-token trails. However, the left-hand edge is in front of a large water fountain, so be careful not to fall into the water when grabbing the tokens. Other Information *'Location of Max Speed Boost': The Max Speed Boost is located at the right-hand edge of the tip of the banked hairpin turn. Category:Tracks Category:City Tracks Category:Medium Tracks Category:Unlockable Tracks Category:Locations Category:Universe